


Whenever I Want

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cum Eating, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hux is ambidextrous apparently, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snowballing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hux has Reader a sobbing blubbering mess as he wrangles up too many orgasms for the reader. Like the orgasm was all too much and too powerful. Kylo sees this and joins in too. They claim reader as theirs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



“Fffffuck!” A ragged groan tore through your throat as you climaxed, coating General Hux’s fingers with your juices. He rocked his hand into you a few more times as you rode out the aftershocks. “Filthy slut,” he laughed. “I barely have to touch you before you’re cumming into my hand. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, sir,” you whimpered. “I’m your filthy little slut.”

The two of you had snuck into Kylo Ren’s quarters for an afternoon romp, delighting in the illicit nature of your meeting. At the moment you were soiling the Commander’s bed, clutching at the sheets as the General loomed over you, predatory.

Hux slid his fingers out of you and wiped them on your thigh while he connected his lips with yours. His tongue explored your mouth, demanding your submission. You let him claim you, moaning into his open mouth as you took in air through your nose. He moved to your neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin. His hand returned to your pussy, where he thumbed the hood of your oversensitive clit. You squirmed at the raw sensation, clenching your aching walls together.

Hux pinned your legs open and lowered his lips onto your clit, sucking it gently. His warm tongue swirled around the bud, sending shocks of pleasure up your spine. He flattened his tongue and ran it up and down your cunt. You moaned loudly and he covered your mouth with one hand.

“Are you going to cum for me again?”

“Mm… Mm-hmm,” you hummed against his palm.

Suddenly you heard the hiss of the door opening in the adjacent room. You flushed red immediately, hearing the stomp of boots and knowing who was going to come striding in. You tangled your fingers in Hux’s hair, overcome with pleasure as he kept flicking his tongue against your clit. You saw the looming figure of Kylo Ren in the doorway, still wearing his mask. You looked straight at him as you came, unable to control either your twitching thighs or the gasping moan that escaped your lips.

Kylo clenched his leather fists. “General…” he said, his voice cold through the distorter. Hux licked his lips, smirking. He turned around to face the other man. “Hello, Ren,” he said casually. He rubbed your pussy absent-mindedly as you lay with your legs spread.

Kylo removed his mask and set it on the floor. “What do you think you’re doing?” His rich baritone voice made the air in the room tremble and seemed to seep into your skin. “You didn’t think to invite me?”

You blinked. You had been expecting anger, but instead his presence radiated desire. Kylo removed his outer robes and pulled up a chair. “Make her cum again,” he ordered.

You shook your head frantically. “I can’t…”

“Oh yes you can, kitten,” Hux said with a click of his tongue. “I can make you cum whenever I want.”

He shoved two fingers into you without warning, stretching you open. With his other hand he worked your clit, circling it brutally fast. The pain forced your mouth open as you squealed in protest. Stuffed full with his fingers, you clenched around him, feeling each knuckle buried deep within you. “Fuck- General, I can’t…” But even as you said it, the pain gave way to pleasure, the sheer force of his fingers driving you over the edge. You sobbed as your third climax swept over you, shutting your eyes tight against the overwhelming sensation. “So dirty for me…” he mumbled into your ear. “Good girl.” He licked a tear from your cheek and kissed you softly.

You looked over at Kylo, who was palming his erection through his pants and staring hungrily at you. You breathed heavily, coming down from your high. Kylo stood and stripped the rest of his clothes off, freeing his hard cock. You ran your fingers through Hux’s hair again as he kissed your thighs. You stared at Kylo’s length and swallowed thickly, imagining taking him into your mouth. The thought made you even wetter, your arousal threatening to drip down your legs.

Suddenly Kylo pulled Hux to his feet. He kissed Hux roughly, thrusting his tongue into the ginger man’s mouth. You bit your lip as you watched, salivating. Kylo moved to plant wet kisses against pale, freckled skin, down, down… He got to his knees and kissed Hux’s hard cock. You propped yourself up on your elbows to get a better view. Kylo immediately deepthroated him, gagging on his length. He pulled off and drooled all over Hux’s pink cock before bobbing up and down again. Hux bore him down onto his cock with one hand, shoving his dick forward into Kylo’s mouth. You blushed as you looked on, eyebrows raised, listening to their moaning and gagging.

The display was sinful, Hux with his head thrown back, moaning shamelessly, and Kylo fondling his balls while he sucked him off. Hux pulled out and slapped Kylo’s face with his dick. Kylo opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out teasingly, smiling. The General slowly pushed all the way back in, filling Kylo’s throat with his cock. Your breath caught in your throat when you heard the choking sounds.

When Hux had had enough, Kylo kneeled on the bed and presented his ass to the General. Hux grinned widely and gripped Kylo’s hips, making him wiggle teasingly. Kylo looked at you with a hungry gaze. “Come here. I’m gonna eat your poor, abused little pussy until you scream for me.” You stared into his dark eyes, shivering at the intensity you found there. You spread your legs obediently and waited.

You watched Kylo’s face screw up as Hux slowly entered him. “So tight,” the General praised, and a smile spread across Kylo’s face. “You like that, _General_?” Hux gave him a spank. “I love it,” he growled. Kylo pulled you towards him by your hips, wasting no time as he started licking your pussy.

Hux rocked his hips against Kylo’s ass, bouncing him forward so his tongue was attacking your cunt repeatedly. You tugged on Kylo’s thick hair, tousling his locks between your fingers. Kylo sucked your sensitive clit into his mouth and you winced. The sensation was too much. “Ow, shit,” you complained, writhing under Kylo’s lips. He refused to let up, forcefully swirling his tongue around your nub. Then he flattened his tongue against you, making obscenely slick sounds as he worked. He slipped two fingers into your aching pussy, curling them towards your G-spot.

Tears streamed down your red face as Kylo tore you open. You were putty in his hands, moaning his name as he thrust in and out. You squirmed under him, feeling his hot breath against your sex, needing more. He flicked his tongue against your clit over and over as his nose grazed your mound.

Kylo let out a long moan as Hux plowed into him. You made eye contact with the General and bit your lip. You saw sweat glistening at his temples, his cheeks flushed pink as he snapped his hips against Kylo. Having one man watch while another pleasured you with his mouth- shame welled in your chest along with a pang of lust. Kylo kept sucking on your clit until all your muscles seized up. He drew your orgasm out of you, slow and painful. “Ohh, Kylo!” you cried out, squeezing your eyes shut. He held your clit in his mouth until you couldn’t take it anymore. “Shit, shit, shit,” you breathed desperately. You pulled him up by his hair and he smirked up at you.

“Okay, now I _really_ can’t cum anymore,” you grinned. “Good girl… Now it’s… our turn,” Hux said between stuttering thrusts.

He pulled out and told Kylo to flip over. When he was on his back, you climbed onto him and sat on his face, facing Hux. “Eat my cum,” you said, and he obeyed, fucking your pussy with his tongue. Hux started slowly thrusting his hips while you leaned down to suck Kylo’s cock. You took him into your mouth and watched as Hux buried himself in the larger man.

You heard Kylo’s desperate, muffled groans and Hux’s staggered breathing. Hux grabbed your hair and forced you down onto Kylo’s cock, making you choke. “Suck,” he commanded. “Harder.” His tight grip on your hair made your pussy throb while Kylo’s tongue made you incredibly wet. You deepthroated Kylo while Hux’s thrusts rocked the both of you back and forth.

Kylo came up for air and moaned loudly. “Fuck… Don’t swallow,” he warned. You wrapped your lips around the head of his dick and pumped up and down with one hand. His warm cum hit the back of your throat and you held it there. Sitting up, you swirled his cum around your tongue, mixing it with your spit. You brought your lips to his, spitting into his mouth. Then Hux pulled out and came all over Kylo’s stomach. The General scooped up his cum and fed it to you. Kylo leaned in to kiss you again and you wrestled with his tongue, swapping cum and spit. Hux watched as you kissed, struggling to catch his breath. Your mouth was filling up with fluids and the taste of cum was persistent. You were tempted to swallow but you opened your mouth for Kylo to see. He balled up the load in his mouth and let it ooze into your open mouth. “Swallow.” You obeyed, gulping down every last bit.

“Now, both of you- get the fuck out.” You scrambled to your feet and gathered up your clothes before heading back to Hux’s quarters for a shower.


End file.
